ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
International Sesame Street crossovers
A list of appearances by characters from international co-productions of Sesame Street alongside the American cast. ''5, Rue Sésame'' (France) *Elmo is one of the local main characters. *Nac, Griotte, Yoyo and Olive make a cameo in the French scene in the book, Hide & Seek, Near & Far. ''Alam Simsim'' (Egypt) *Nimnim and Filfil appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Grover and Khokha appear together in The Adventures of Grover and Khokha. ''Barrio Sésamo ('Spain) Galli Galli Sim Sim'' (India) *Elmo and Grover are two of the local main characters. *Chamki made an appearance at the sixth Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2008. *Chamki appears with other Sesame Street and international co-production characters in the Sesame Street Road Safety Campaign PSAs. *Grover is one of the main characters in the show's animated spin-off Chamki ki Duniya. *Chamki appears in the Sesame Street Live show, Make a New Friend, *Chamki appears with other Sesame Street and international co-production characters in the httpnitiative. ''Hikayat Simsim'' (Jordan) *Tonton made an appearance at the third Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2005. *Elmo is the local main character for Season 4. ''Iftah Ya Simsim ('Kuwait) Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Grover and Cookie Monster are the main local characters in 2015. Jalan Sesama'' (Indonesia) *Elmo is the local main character in 2010 for Season 3. *Momon and Putri appear with other Sesame Street and international co-production characters in the Sesame Street Road Safety Campaign PSAs. ''Plaza Sesamo'' (Mexico) *Abelardo paid his cousin Big Bird a visit in an episode of''Sesame Street. *Abelardo and Lola appeared on 2002's ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Abelardo made an appearance at the first Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. *Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Grover appear alongside Abelardo, Pancho and Lola in the opening theme. *Pancho appears with other Sesame Street and international co-production characters in the Sesame Street Road Safety Campaign PSAs. *Plaza Sesamo's Season 14 features Elmo as a new character on the plaza. *Bodoque appears in the "Smog Day Afternoon" story in issue #1 of the [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_(comic_book) Sesame Street comic book]. *Lola appeared alongside the American monster cast in a July 2013 appearance on ¡Despierta América! *Lola appears with other Sesame Street and international co-production characters in the http://www.muppet.wikia.com/wika/Dream,_Save,_Do initiative. *Elmo is the main local character in 2011 for Plaza Sésamo Season 14. ''Rechov Sumsum'' (Israel) *Kippi Ben Kippod and Moishe Oofnik appeared on''Sesame Street Stays Up Late. *Oscar the Grouch makes a guest appearance on three of the ''Shalom Sesame co-productions. *Moishe Oofnik appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Grover and Elmo, as of 2009, are among the newest cast-members. *Abigail and Brosh visit Sesame Street in the book The Count's Hanukkah Countdown. *A miscolored Moishe Oofnik appears in the "Smog Day Afternoon" story in issue #1 of the [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_(comic_book) Sesame Street comic book]. ''Rua Sésamo'' (Portugal) *Tita appeared on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. ''Shara'a Simsim'' (Palestine) *Kareem, Dafi and Haneen appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. ''Sesamgade'' (Denmark) *Elmo is the local character ''Sesam Stasjon'' (Norway) *Max Mekker, Alfa and Bjarne Betjent appeared on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. ''Sesame Park'' (Canada) *Elmo makes a prominent guest appearance on Basil Hears a Noise. [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_(Japan) Sesame Street] (Japan) *Elmo, Big Bird and Cookie Monster are the main characters ''Sesame Tree'' (Northern Ireland) *Oscar the Grouch makes a special guest appearance in one episode. *Telly Monster has appeared on the show, communicating with his international relative Potto, using one of the Irish tinkerer's inventions. ''Sesamstraat'' (The Netherlands) *In the pilot episode Sesamplein, toy handpuppets of Ernieand Cookie Monster appear (as characters) in the final street scene and the end credits. *The [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesamstraat_(album) first Sesamstraat soundtrack] featured appearances by Pino and Tommie interacting with Bert, Ernie andGrover in sketches and songs (such as "Up and Down" by Grover and Tommie, and "Goin' For a Ride" with Bert, Ernie and Tommie). *Sketches with Tommie and Kermit the Frog (as a voiceover) were featured on the show during the 1990s. *Elmo (as performed by Kevin Clash), Bert, Ernie and Cookie Monster appeared on the 30th Anniversary special''Open Huis in Sesamstraat. *Pino made an appearance at the first ''Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. *Pino also makes introductions during the Sesamstraat Live''shows. Sesamstrasse'' (Germany) *Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch (as performed by Caroll Spinney) appeared on the 750th episode of the show, taped in 1980. *Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch (and possibly more original''Sesame Street'' characters) appeared on the show's 1000th episode; a circus gala performance, and the first showcasing the characters with a custom opening. Unusual for a Big Bird appearance, the character was not dubbed, but voiced in German by Caroll Spinney instead. *Samson, Tiffy and Finchen were seen on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. Tiffy is also featured in the TV special'sbook adaptation. *Samson and Rumpel appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Ernie and Bert appeared on the 30th Anniversary special.Kevin Clash performed Elmo briefly during the anniversary's press conference in 2003. *Following the special guest spot, Ernie and Bert appeared sporadically in street scenes throughout 2006, includingepisode 2173. *In 2008, Ernie and Bert moved into an apartment on''Sesamstrasse'', allowing the pair to appear regularly in newsketches specifically made for the show. *Samson and Finchen have both been a part of the''Sesamstrasse Live'' shows in the past, otherwise featuring the regular Sesame Street characters. In 2013, full-body versions of Wolle and Pferd joined the cast. *Ernie and Bert appear as guest characters on Eine Möhre für Zwei episodes during the second (2011) and third (2012) seasons. *As of season 40 (2012 and 2013, Sesamstrasse's 40th anniversary year), Elmo will be a regular part of the show, with segments filmed locally. Other American characters that made/will make guest appearances during the anniversary year include Grover, Cookie Monster and Prairie Dawn. ''Sisimpur (Bangladesh) SimSim Humara (Pakistan) Takalani Sesame'' (South Africa) *Elmo (named Neno) is one of the local main characters. *Kami made an appearance at the Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in (2003-) *Kami, Zuzu and Zikwe made an appearance at the second Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2004. ''The Furchester Hotel (United Kingdom) *Elmo and Cookie Monster is one of the local main characters. *A Dinger guest-starred in a first season episode "Isabel Gets the Ding-Ups". Big Bird and The Count guest-starred two times during Season 2. Two Martians guest-starred in a second season episode "Space Alien Party". Ulitsa Sezam'' (Russia) *Zeliboba and Businka appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Zeliboba made an appearance at the first Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. ''Vila Sésamo (Brazil) Zhima Jie'' (China) *Main character Da Niao is the same puppet as Garibaldo. *Hu Hu Zhu appeared in 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Hu Hu Zhu and Xiao Mei Zi make a cameo in the China scene in the book Hide & Seek, Near & Far. *Hu Hu Zhu visits Elmo and Big Bird in One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure. *Big Bird and Elmo is the main local characters. Category:International Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street